Slavery
by RoMayDrako
Summary: DO NOT FLAME ME FOR SPELLING OR GRAMMER my friends worry about me when I clean it up Cloud captured turned into slave meet slave who is Sephiroth. A short lived friendship is formed. *Finished
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Disclamers: I do not own FF7 and the charaters in this story.   
Note: I have a wisconsin accent some th's mabe d's sorry.  
Cloud scaned the land over the presimis. It was dismal and sad. Slaves truged wearly on their every day tasks. Everyone there kidnaped from their village. Cloud was lucky, they still had yet to get as far as his village.   
Wearly Cloud ducks back down and runs back to his village. The only hope they had was to evacuate. Nothing more could be done.  
Tifa was sick, in no shape to fight. Barret disapeered into the past. Red XIII ran off with his faimly. He wanted no more to do with his old buddys. Cid was married and exspecting a brat soon. Leaving just Cloud to fight.  
Upon opening the door to his house he heard the imistakeable sound of the slavers. To late.  
Despertally Cloud runs upstairs. Scooping Tifa up he ran for safety.   
A chocobo rider caught site of Cloud. Kicking his chocobo hard he takes after Cloud. Pulling out his whip he slaps it across Clouds back. Sending Cloud sprawling.  
Skillfully he gets off. The man grabs Clouds hair to look at his catch.   
"Pathetic." He spits.  
Cloud swings back and elbows the gaurd in the face. The gaurd falls backwards with a cuss. Angerly he pulls out his bludgent and beats on Cloud till Clouds on the brink of unconsciousness.  
"Let that be a lesson to you." The man hisses and shakles Cloud.  
Having Cloud restrained, the man walks over to where Tifa lay sprawled on the grass. With a quick glance he notices Tifa sickness. Unsheving his sword he holds it in the air.  
Cloud watches wide eyed, with dimming vision, as the man hacks of Tifa's head with one stroak. Cloud's stomach lurches than the world goes black.  
"Wake up!" A harsh voice slices throw Clouds mind, than so does the pain of a foot in his gut.  
Groaning Cloud struggles to his feet. Slowly his eyes focus on his surroundings. People of his village stood all around him. Several of them crying.  
"Welcome to hell." The head gaurd growls. "For the rest of your misarable life you'll be our slaves. There's traces of matira in these hills and your going to find it for us."  
Cloud scoffs and looks towards a group of slaves that have been here awhile. Instantly one caught his eye. He had long grey hair, no shirt, barely anything covering his bottem half and scars borrowed into his skin. As the man turned Cloud blood freezes. It was Sephiroth. These men managed to capture and slave the strongest man cloud knew besides himself.  
Looking back at the head gaurd Cloud grimices at the thought of what they had in store for them now. 


	2. Chapter2

chapter 2  
Disclamer: I don't own FF7 so on and so forth yada yada yada  
Note: I start name calling might want to watch it.  
  
The group of new slaves are split into two groups. A.M. and P.M. For his spuncky personality Cloud was placed in A.M. and sent strait to work.  
Resentful of his situation Cloud grabed his first chance to throw a stone at the back of a gaurds head. The gaurd grips his head and turns around. Angerly he looks into Clouds eyes. Cloud did little to declare his innocents. He was unhappy and he wasn't afraid to show it.  
"I'm sorry I was hacking at stones and I didn't notice a chunk flew and hit you." A voice offers weakly.  
The gaurd snarls, "I should have known."  
The gaurd pulls out his sword and hits Sephiroth in the face with he handle. Staggering backwards Sephiroth holds his broken nose.  
"Let that be a lesson to bemore careful." The gaurd skolds knowing the real truth.  
As the gaurd Cloud turns and faces Sephiroth who picked up his pick and began to work agian.  
"Why did you stand up for me?"  
Sephiroth lifts his eyes and looks at Cloud. He was obviously tired. And even though his fighting spirit was broken a spark of hope was still alive. Siently he wipes the blood of his face and returns back to work.  
"They kill the trouble makers on the first day. If there's any hope of freedom it'll be with you." Sephiroth mumbles. "Not to mention I think this place is making me crazy."  
Cloud returns to work. It hurt him inside to see the master of evil at the feet of anouther. Shaking his head Cloud dismisses his guilt. This was Sephiroth, he diserved this. Picking up a rock he notices the blood on it. Was the blood shed for Clouds stupidity making up for anything?  
The work day was over in seven hours, but Clouds muscles and bones ached. He was herded up with the rest of the slaves. They were counted and moved towards baracks where they could rest for 12 hours.   
What they were given to eat was disgusting and things crawled in it. What it was, was no longer dead.... It was reincanated. Curling his nose Cloud pushed it away.  
"I got room in my space unless you want to group with a stranger."  
"I may be over tired but room with you no thanks."   
"Tired already after seven hours. Your not going to make it at this pace."  
"My words still stick." Sephiroth takes Clouds food and begins to eat.  
Cloud stares at Sephiroth and groans.   
"How can you eat that?" Cloud asks.  
"Easy I've been here for..." Sephiroth pauses and tries to remeber. "For I don't remeber. You eather eat or get weak and get hald away."  
"I'll eat when I get hungry."  
Sephiroth pauses. "You'd die before that dawns on you."  
Sephiroth gets up and leaves the half eaten food. Cloud sticks out his toungue and goes and gets a glass of water.  
Holding his glass of water Cloud walkes down the row of spaces he realizes they are two to a cuby hole. Litter and human waste dot the walk away. Cloud tries not to indentify the smell. But one thing that struck Cloud as weird is that there is no kids. He'd seen them with the group but there was none here.  
"Hey newbie." Someone sneers.  
A stone hits Cloud in the head and he backs up. People where far from friendly here. Who could really blame them.   
If at any time they showed weakness that hindered there work they were killed. For many their children have been taken. Familys split, probably to never see each other agian.  
Strong hands grip Clouds shoulders pulling him upwards into a cuby hole. Cloud tenses his body to fight than notices a familar face.  
"Great way to get killed Cloud." Sephiroth warns leaning against the wall.  
"What did I do?" Cloud asks confused.  
Sephiroth looks at Clouds water. Snorting Sephiroth shakes his head. Dumb blonde.  
"Close the curtian."Sephiroth orders.  
Cloud looks at the tatter rag hanging from the ceiling. Shrugging he pulls it down and moves further into the cramped encloser.  
"Cloud you honestly need to stay out of trouble. I need you to stay out of the eye watch of the gaurds."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I need you to escape when I get the word." Sephiroth shakes his head. "I have a army of rebals building I just need some body who's not seen as a threat to escape and lead them."  
"You built up a army... ... I should have known. I should have made sure you where dead."  
"Cloud!" Sephiroth hisses. "Open that door in your dense mind I want YOU to lead them."  
"For how long?" Cloud snaps.  
"Till this is over and they can go back to there faimly's."  
Cloud looks at his feet. Sephiroth was here for awhile he could be delirious. Not to mention Sephiroth put very little into his words when he spoke. Either run when he was told or not. That was one quiestioin he had to face. And the thing at risk was his life. What was life really around here anyways.  
Cloud looks up and see's Sephiroth asleep curled up in a corner. Does he trust his enemy of old. Cloud slides to lay down. Maybe this was all a bad dream. In the morning he'll be in his warm bed and Tifa will still be alive.  
"Cloud?"  
"Hmn?"  
"If we survive this I promice you can kill me."  
"Whatever. I'd kill you anyway you look at it." 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
I do not own FF7. or anything pertaning to it.  
Note not for young kids  
Everyone is woken by the sound of someone hammering on a bong. Cloud growls and rolls over. Every bone in his body resisted movement. In the back round he herd Sephiroth laughing.  
"What are you laughing at." Cloud growls grogely.  
"Your bruieses from yesturday.... You should see your face now." Sephiroth pushes him towards the door.   
"Hurry you don't want to be the last one out."  
Cloud sighs and jumps out into the alley. Suddenly he is caught by the stampede of humans. Despertally he tries to stand, but falls at the impact of a person. Cloud falls into a pile of mud.  
"Get up!"  
Cloud feels the whip across his back. Somehting more to make his muscles not want to move. Strong hands pick up.  
"He's new here I'll take responsibility for his actions." Sephiroth offers.  
"Fine help the scum all he does wrong it'll be taken out on you till he's ready for the slaughter house."  
The gaurd hand cuffs Cloud and Sephiroth together. He smiles amused at the site. CLouds face tightens. He couldn't wait for the day he could deck that guy.  
"Get in line!" The man takes his whip and whips Sephiroth and Cloud.  
The next two days go by in a blur. Cloud barely remebers them pass he was so tired. Sephiroth stayed by his side and struggled to keep him alive and out of the watchers eye.   
It wasn't until the third day that tragety struck. Cloud and Sephiroth were working in the same shaft, still handcuffed together when someonw gives a shout out.  
Sephiroth and Cloud try to run out of the cavein but Sephiroth gets knocked down at the edge. Cloud watches helplessly as Sephiroth screams out in pain. His leg is obviously broken. The bone pushed up the skin and a bruise stains the skin.  
The gaurd comes over and looks over Sephiroth.  
"Anouther for the slauter." The gaurd calls out.  
"No... No I can still walk." Sephiroth pains.  
Cloud mindlessly helps Sephiroth to his feet. Sephiroth looks at the gaurd with a face that says 'told ya so'. Cloud looks at the gaurd like kill-me-now.  
"Never mind! Get back to work you still have five hours."  
Sephiroth limps foward. He didn't want to say anymore. Cloud fallows quietly staring at the bulge in Sephiroths leg. It is amazing how much pain a person can take when them themselves are truely too tired to go on.  
"We'll keep an eye out for the gaurds. If you can take on your pals work." A dark man in his forty wispers.  
"Fine, it's a deal. Whats the catch?" Cloud ingnores Sephiroth.  
"Your food today and tomarrow."  
"That's fine do a good job and I'll do the third day to."  
THe old man nods and returns to work. Sephiroth glares at Cloud. His old pride finially surfaceing.  
"Shut up." Cloud hisses and starts to work hard and fast.  
"I don't need your help."Sephiroth slumps to the ground and picks at rocks weakly.  
"Argue with me later."  
Sephiroth watches Cloud as he worked for them both. He couldn't get Cloud. Cloud was the type of man who talked and acted big yet had a good heart. Even to someone who distroyed is past and more likely his future.  
"Cloud. I promice I'll make this up to you some how."  
The next few hours pass in sielence. No one really knew what to say or do. The only thing to happen besides work was the secret friendship growing. Neither of them seen it neither of them wanted it. It formed slowly out of actions and words.  
A rock flys over and hits CLoud in the head. A gaurd was comming. Quickly Sephiroth gets to his feet and begins to work.  
"Hmm I didn't believe that a criple could work." A bosterious voice laughs.  
Cloud and Sephiroth freezes. The voice. Cloud and Sephiroth turn in unison.  
"Barret?" Cloud croaks out.  
"Cloud. I didn't notice you under all those bruises and grime. How is it working with your worst enemy?"  
"Quit the chummyness." Cloud tosses down his pik.   
"I was wrong Cloud. Your friends arn't all sweet tooth sweet." Sephiroth sneers. "ONe is a leader of a cut throat slave operation. Responsible for the death of Tifa. And you thought I was cold."  
Cloud glaces at Sephiroth who returned to work. Clenching his jaw he looks into Barrets eyes.  
"Don't take me so harshly. Tifa was a mistake. Now that I know your here why don't you come and join me uptop."  
Cloud shakes his head, "I'm much too dignified for that. Being a slave is better than being a murderer." Cloud picks up his pik. "I thought I knew you Barret now I know that I don't."  
Barrets face drops. In a sence it hurt him to see his best friend hating him. But in the stronger sence he had a bigger mission at hand. Be it for his own personal gain.  
"It's funny." Cloud says to Barrets back. "You used to distroy people who'd do this to people. Now look at you. Your a hypocrite. I'm sorry I knew you."  
Barret spins around and decks Cloud. Dispashently he watches as Clouds head bashes into the rock wall. Barret grabs Clouds face.  
"I'm not a hypocrite. I'm just trying taking back what they took from me!"   
Barret hits Clouds head agianst the wall hard. Clouds eyes roll back. In his mind he knew he was dead.  
"Call in the A.M. crew." Barret orders. "Before I kill our hardest workers."  
Two men nod men nod and go for round up. Barret lets go of Clouds head and stomps off in a rage.  
Cloud slumps down to the ground. His head just been smashed by a mac truck. Numbly his hand goes back and he can feel somthign sticky. Sephiroth sits next to him. Cloud could hear his slight chuckling.  
"Jez way to go to piss of the man who could end your life." Sephiroth congradulates.  
Cloud cracks open his eyes, forcing a grin to cross his face.   
"Thanks. I guess that's what I do best."  
Sephiroth lightly punches Clouds shoulder. "Come on we got to go."  
Cloud sighs and tries to find his feet.  
"I'll let you lean on me if you let me lean on you." Cloud offers.  
"Fine with me."  
Amid all the choas two enemys found a unlikely friendship and peace. Everyone else found a chuckle watching them stagger down the hall. Arms around each other shoulders.  
I guess it's true that in a time of need someone proves to be a unlikly friend. In that moment Cloud found the doorway to open his dense mind. Sephiroth found the comfort of a true friend. Somthing neither had in their life. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
Usual Disclamers. And theres a incert of a charater thats my friends she wanted me to pair her to cloud ::grinz:: And I did  
  
Cloud rolls over at the sound of the morning chime. His head felt worse than a hang over.  
"Cloud."  
"Hmn?" Cloud looks towards Sephiroth.  
"I can't move my leg. I'm sorry I failed."  
"Shut up and come on we can do this."  
Cloud couldn't belive what he was doing. Pulling Sephiroth out of their cubby and saving him from the being slaughtered.  
"You promiced I'd be the one to kill you now quit complaing."  
"Futile words from a inferiour person." Sephiroth grumbles struggling to walk.  
"Hey you two. Here's some food from last night... You guys are getting painfully scrawny." It was the old guy.  
"Why so kind all of a sudden?"  
"The end of the day it's a go."  
Cloud opens his mouth to queistion when Sephiroth takes the food and shoves him into the shaft. Covering his ears, Cloud prays for a advil.   
"Here Cloud. We need to seperate ourselves."  
"Huh?"  
"Hold still." Sephiroth says cringing as he brings his pik down.  
Cloud curses but Sephiroth's next his seperates them. Cloud rubs his wrist and looks into Sephiroth eyes.  
"Start climbing. Someone will meet you up top." Sephiroth points to a upwards shaft.  
"But Seph..."  
"No, get going you dumbass."   
Cloud dosn't have time to say anymore as Sephiroth shoves Cloud up. Cloud grabs cracks and crevases as he pulls himself up.  
His arms ached and his hands bled. How much he wished just to quit and drop down.  
After an hour or more. For Cloud a enternity he reaches up one last reach. A warm welcome hand grabs his and pulls him up. Cloud collapses unto the cool ground.  
Who cares if it was a gaurd who pulled him up. It was better than that horrible smelling stale air.  
"Sephiroth sent you?"  
Cloud cracks open his eyes. A group of young men surround him.  
"Yes." Somthing told Cloud to trust them.  
"Come with us please." The man looks at the sprawled man. "Can you walk."  
"Yeah. Sorry just happy to be out."  
"Okay, I'd like you to meet Ve. She's our strongest fighter and she'll be helping you out."  
Cloud raises his eyes to the most buitiful woman he's ever seen. Also the most leathal looking beneith the innocent layer. Straining his screaming mucles Cloud sits up.   
"Hi Ve, my names Cloud."  
"Nice to meet you Cloud... May I insist we get moving soon."  
"Yes, yes."  
Cloud slides to his feet. His head swimming momentarly. Ve puts her arm around Cloud. Looking at her he notices a smile.  
***  
Yes this is going to be continued 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
Typical disclamers.I do not own FF7. Yada yada and so on.  
P.S. I swear on a typical dayly basis I'm a practical joker. Why else do you think this fic came around. Email me and I'll prove it. :)  
  
It wasn't long before it was discovered Cloud was missing. It was discovered on one of the usual rounds. Sephiroth worked on as if nothing happened. Until one of the gaurds grabs a stick and breaks it across Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth bites his lip and tries to keep his balance.  
"Where is your parter?"  
"I... I don't know." Sephiroth arches his back. Wishing he could hold it and make the pain go away.  
The gaurd grabs his parters club. Momentarly he pauses to regain his rage, than beats Sephiroth till he falls face first into the dirt.  
"Grab the bastard and drag him to the cave in site." The gaurd orders. "Hang him from somthing and let him rot in the sun now comming throw."  
Two gaurds grab Sephiroth and drag him away. Sephiroth gave no fight. His body screamed with pain, where he wasn't numb yet. His work was done anyways.  
The gaurd looks at the drag trail and laughs. Time to make him a exsample.  
"Every slave to the cave in site!" A man yells banging on a brass plate.  
Thousands of slaves trip and stumble to gather around the site. They all can a see long skinny grey haired man hang by his arms from a make shift arch. Despite the indenisy of his situation he held his head high.  
"Hello my names Archer." It was the gaurd before. "This fellow helped his partner excape and he thought we wouldn't notice."  
"Wrong." Barret growls. "We'll show you what happens if this happens agian. And next time I won't be so merciful."  
Barret pulls out a neckalace that hung from around his neck. It glowed hungerly in the late afternoon sun.  
Grabing a knife he slowly carves a imiage into Sephiroths bare chest. Sephiroth groans, and tries to ignore the pain. When the image turns into a cresant, Barret hands the knife to a lower gaurd. Nodding to Archer. Archer greadly pulls out a whip and moves behind Sephiroth. The lower gaurd looks at the knife.  
"Remember Archer, just till his blood runs to the feet of the slaves. He can't loose consciousness till the creasant is interupted." Barret reminds him.  
Sephiroth face contorts. "I know this is not you Barret speaking. That necklace controls you."   
"Shut up." Barret backhands Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth's head reills with dizzyness.  
Archer brings the whip across Sephiroth back. Sephiroth bits his lip and fights the urge to cry out.  
Why did he resist to cry with every whip? His time was over. Soon all these lives will be saved.  
Sephiroth rolls his head back and screams.  
The slaves jump at the blood curling scream. And cringe at the sound of Archer hitting him harder and harder. Soon as promiced by Barret, Sephiroth's blood flowed down around the feet of the slaves.   
Barret smiles at the murmuring of the crowd. But than it quits. Barret turns and sees the crowd stare mindlessly at Sephiroth. All the good hearted people saw it. Faintly in the dying sun they see a white wing.  
Ten gaurds scream and run off. Leaving Barret baffled. Nervous he screams for all slaves be returned to work. Archer puts away his whip and helps with the round up. Barret walks over and grabs Sephiroth chin.  
"I don't know what you did but I will not be over come by a martar."  
Sephiroth forces in every breath. Unconsciousness illuded him. It started to come than it was snaped cruely away. He couldn't hear or feel Barret. There was to much pain to bare.  
Ve dumps a load of maps on the table. Cloud looks at the maps. They where of the slave areas. It all looked small to Cloud on the inside but in accuality it was huge.  
"Okay Cloud whats are first move?" Ve asks anxiously.  
"Well first show me where the kids are being held Ve." Cloud orders anxiously.  
Ve point's to a building on the map. Cloud lets a sigh of releif escape. The kids wern't in a mine that was good news.  
"The kids are they on shifts or are they herded into one place at a time."  
Ve nods. "They are all moved into a mild security area at night. Thats when most gaurds leave to."  
"Well what we need to do is get us between them and the kids. I'm a hundred percent certian that if we get the kids out safely the slaves will help us fight." Cloud looks at Ve. "Ve Chan those people are desprate for freedom. All we have to do is make the first move."  
"Yes, and the gaurds will be distracted long enouph for us to move in."  
"When do we start?" Cloud asks.  
"Tomarrow night I guess. Thats all the time we need to get everyone together."  
"Good tomarrow night than."  
***   
If you think this is the end your crazer than me! If you can't wait till the next one, also check your sanity. :) 


	6. Chapter6 and epiloge

Chapter 6  
  
Sorry I forgot I had thsese. Thats why I'm Including the epiloge Warning the last paragraphs of six and the epiloge are tear jerkers. I normally would agree but I got a ease dropper bawling  
  
Usual disclamers I don't own FF7 so one so forth  
  
  
The freedom of the children came swift. But not quit easly. The children are usshured into waiting arms and then sent to a safe home.  
  
  
The rest of the men and woman of the rebels are seperated into twenty groups to cover all twenty exits. Cloud took his group to the main exit. His main effort was to see if Sephiroth was alright.  
  
  
Pushing throw walls of gaurds. The group makes it's way to a group of slaves.  
  
  
"Have you seen a long grey haired man?" Cloud asks one.  
  
  
"Yes the cave in site. I advise you to hurry they hurt him somthing bad."  
  
  
"Thanks, Ve chan I'm going to go to the cave in site. I know we've suffered great losses but I need you to push on as I do this okay."  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Cloud leaves Ve and runs down the coridors. His buster sword in hand and ready to cut down anyone in his path.   
  
  
Thankfully the coridors are empty. As her rounds the corner he slips on somthing. Cloud looks at it in his hand.  
  
  
Blood.  
  
  
Cloud looks up and see's Sephiroth hanging. HIs stomach lurches. Making way up the rocks he can see the rise and fall of his chest. Cloud also noted that Sephiroth back consisted of almost no skin. White bones stuck out.  
  
  
"Sephiroth can you hear me?" CLoud asks.  
  
  
"C... C... Cloud?"  
  
  
"Yes it's me quiet I'm going to get you down."  
  
  
Cloud cuts the chains with his buster sword than quickly catches Sephiroth as he falls. Clouds buster sword klanging to loudly on the ground.  
  
  
"Sephiroth what did they do to you?"  
  
  
Sephiroth takes a suddering breath. "Barret."  
  
  
"What about Barret?"  
  
  
"He's waring a necklace. You got to get that off of him. It's posesing him." Sephiroth empathises with a raspy voice.  
  
  
"Dont you give up about that Sephiroth."  
Cloud gets up and grabs his sword. Barret spreads his arms with a grin.  
  
  
"Come on Cloud Strife is that a way to meet a old friend?" Barret mocks.  
  
  
Cloud scans Barret. As Sephiroth said their was a necklace. A golden dragon hung from it. Clouds eyes narrow there was his target.  
  
  
Cloud charges Barret. Exspecting the action Barret grabs Clouds blade and tosses him into a pile of rocks. Cloud gasps for air.  
  
  
"Stupid as usual."  
  
  
Barret kicks Cloud in the head. Cloud rolls overs over. Barret kicks Cloud agian sending his boot into his gut.  
  
  
"You... Where... Always... Sticking... Your... Nose... In... The... Wrong... Places..."  
  
  
Cloud crosses his arms over his face trying to deflect some of Barrets kicks. Cloud finds himself suddenly on two feet. His head spinning around in circles.  
  
  
"You are not Barret." Cloud hisses dangeroiusly and mechcanically raises his sword. Barret tries to dodge but it's to late. Futally Barret kicks out as Clouds sword racks across his chest.  
  
  
Barret and Cloud fly into differnt corners. Clouds body screams in pain. Every breath difficult to take. Must've broke some ribs.  
  
  
Forcing his eyes open his eyes he looks at Barret. He lay on his stomach slowly breathing. Somthing gold and shiny lay in the mud near by.   
  
  
It's glowing fades. It was defeted.  
  
  
CLoud groans as he stands. Makeing his way slowly back to Sephiroth on shacky legs.  
  
  
"Sephiroth. Are you still alive?"  
  
  
"Yeah." A voice croaks. "The people are they free?"  
  
  
"Yes. I can get you out of here now."  
  
  
"Sorry Cloud. Thankyou for showing what it is like to be liked. For showing me the meaning of life."  
  
  
"Hey Sephiroth don't talk like that."  
  
  
Sephiroths mouth moves in inautable words.  
  
  
"Sephiroth I can't hear you."  
  
  
Cloud leans over and listens to Sephiroths last words. With one last fit of strength Sephiroth takes his finger nails and distroys the crest. Than the great Sephiroth dies.  
  
  
Cloud lowers his eyes. Trying to fight back the tears. Strong hands pick up Cloud.  
  
  
"Cloud I'm sorry."  
  
  
It was Ve chan she saw the whole thing. Cloud lifts his eyes and see's a crowd of ex slaves. Several of whom now gently picked up the body of Sephiroth.  
  
  
Epiloge  
The funural for the savor of the people was long and sad. A procession of people fallowed his coffin. Over a thousand people thought they saw a posession of mourning angels assisting the paul barrers. '  
  
  
Sephiroth is layed to rest on a hill overlooking several villages. His tomb stone stood tall. on the side of the cement mormaral sat a ome winged agel. His face happy and content. ONe of his feet was up on the cube the other hung in a free motion. His hands wound tightly around his knee.  
  
  
The ironic thing was the statue was faced east over a lake and towards the sunrise. At the base was the excription that read:  
  
  
Here lays Sephiroth Reborn  
  
He rose out of fire and blood  
  
The angel of death he once was  
  
Till he found a friend  
  
Then the agel of death was Reborn  
  
He lived just long enouph to see us freed  
  
So here he lays  
  
In the land of his true birth  
  
A slave to no one in his last days  
  
May he rest in peace.  
  
  
A young grey haired boy with abnormally bright green eyes looks up at his dad. His eyes are full of wonder.  
  
  
"So daddy this WAS your enemy?"  
  
  
"Sephiroth where did you here that?' Cloud gasps.  
  
  
"Throw the grape vine." The boy smiles than runs off.  
  
  
"You know Cloud." Ve says as her son runs off. "He does look alot alike someone you know."  
  
  
Cloud smiles, "I know. But he won't kill innocents. He grew up with love."  
  
  
Cloud kneels down and opens a hidden space in the grave. Carefully he pulls out somthing long. Taking off the cloth he looks at the shiny blade.  
  
  
"One day our son will use this for good. As Sephiroth requested with his last words."  
  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
  
Ve watches as he covers up the sword and places it back. Cloud stand up and hugs his wife.  
  
  
"You never answered me what Ve is short for Ve Ve."  
  
  
"Venus now shut up about it."  
  
  
Ve and Cloud walk arm in arm. Their son runs and joins them. Looking at his son he can see the figure of Sephiroth walking in his sons place. Cloud snickers. Boy did he know what the future held for his son.  
  
  
And for note. Barret returned back home and found his daughter. He thought she was dead but in fact she she just left on a short vacation. Her not telling him where she went started all of this. So silly, yet it happened.  
  
  
  
Some centery they'll be anouther continuation of this section under request of the people who look over my shoulder on a typical basis. Thank you very much 


End file.
